micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Republican States of Esterlyn
The Republican States of Esterlyn, shortened as Esterlyn1, is the fifth re-incarnation of a micronation originally called Houseland, which was a dictatorship that boasted a population of two. As territory, Esterlyn 'unofficially' claims American Samoa, and officially claims several smaller areas located in California. Overall, Esterlyn is on par with Ancient Imperial Rome. The Constitution can be Read here The Deceleration of Independence can be read here History Pre-Esterland History On the 22nd of December, 2012, the nation of Houseland was founded. This nation was created upon jingoistic ideals to then conquer a neighboring micronation. This nation was annexed and the population was increased to 2, until it dissolved and rejoined the United States. Following the dissolution of Houseland, Esterland was founded, which was the Predecessor to Esterlyn Esterland History Formed on the 3rd of March, Esterland only existed for two weeks, but lead to the creation of Esterlyn. Esterland was created as a dictatorship, and quickly annexed the nearby playground. Vast expansion took place, in which three more people became citizens, though this was short-lived, as, like Houseland, Esterland was disestablished. Post-Esterland Esterlyn declared independence on the February 12th, 2015, after its initial formation on December 28th, 2014. The Constitution hadn't been written as of July 2nd, however the Declaration of Independence was written on the 17th of May, 2015, The Newer Deceleration was ratified on the date of August 12th, 2015 and the Constitution was ratified the Following day with the President elected the day after. The Reformatio Imperium of Esteryln Between January of 2016 and February of 2017, the council of Esterlyn fell apart, due to a lack of convention. On February 7th, 2017 the de facto President Nephos called for a diet of the Vassals. This marked the end of an inactive period of the Nation. The first actions taken was to restructure the power, and in doing so, changed what positions existed. Vassals Currency The Currency used by Esterlyn alongside the US Dollar is the Pax Nummus (symbolized by the Chi-Rho, ☧). The Pax Nummus has 5 different types of Dollar, Dollar I, Dollar V, Dollar X, and Dollar C. Each worth ☧1, ☧5, ☧10, and ☧100, respectively. The currency was created on the 20th of February. Conversion of the Pax Nummus to US Dollars has not yet been attempted, but an educated guess would be ☧1 to $00.04, the cost of the paper the Pax Nummus is printed on. The currency was discontinued on 2015, March 9th due to the easiness of counterfeiting. The currency was converted to Cola Caps, or simply Caps. Due to the hyperinflation of the cap the Dollar was adopted as the currency. Military The official anthem of the Armed Forces is "Bonnie Blue Flag" Hierarchy At the top is the Senate an Congress, controlling the Navy and Patriot Delivery Sevice or PDS (i.e. Airforce) respectively. For the Armed forces the Supreme General overpowers all other ranks in the Armed forces. Under the Supreme General (S-G) is the Army Maximi, or Army Majors take commands from S-G. The Army Maximi command the Infantry Minor and Generals whilst the Generals also command Infantry Majors along with Minor. Rookie and Engineer are below Minor Infantry. Only Rookies can change which Military Branch they work for, once they get a promotion they can't change branches. Weapons Siege Infantry Artillery Wars War of the East-Southeast On March 29th, 2015, the Barbarian state Sent a soldier to Fort Julius with a weapon to cede all land to their nation. The Man was pushed out of Fort Julius and the doors were locked very soon after. On April 12th, 2015 the War started back up with the confiscation of the land of the Barbarian Nations. The War was ended under a white peace after the Battle of I don't have one, taking the Capitol of the Barbarians. Confederate War of Independence On the Date May 18th, 2015, The Supreme General, Aquillus, declared independence from the Esterlynian States. The Nation formed was named 'The Confederate States of America' or C.S.A. for short. No battles have been fought. The War Ended on July 2nd, 2015 Mega Awesome Space Agency (M.A.S.A.) Mega Awesome Space Agency, abbreviated as ''M.A.S.A. ''is the national space program of the Republic of Esterlyn and is responsible for Missiles used by the Nation. So far there has been one Missile named the ''Godspeed I ''which was sent flying higher than 7.62 metres. Missiles of MASA Planes Esterlynian Imperial Zone The Esterlynian Imperial Zone, abbreviated to EIZ is the Esterlynian equivalent of the Holy Roman Empire. Radon's prince states he views the EIZ as the Esterlynian equivalent of Krasota. History Founded on 9/27/2015, Esterlynian Imperial Zone was formed due to Maximus Nephos "being bored of the slow job of being president" which led to Esterlyn forming the Imperial Zone and Esterlyn releasing the CSA to be Esterlyn's vassal. ________________________________________________________________________________________ *Æsterlnus can be used interchangibly with Esterlyn. Its latinization is Æsterlnus. 1 Not to be confused with Esterlyn Category:Republic Category:Micronations Category:Roman based Micronations Category:Esterlyn